


L O V E  H U R T S

by shuubun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Yaoi, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuubun/pseuds/shuubun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You only need one man to love you. But him to love you free like a wildfire, crazy like the moon, always like tomorrow, sudden like an inhale and overcoming like the tides. Only one man and all of this.” -C. Joybell C. </p><p>My first non-reader insert so I'm sorry if it's not that good but still I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L O V E  H U R T S

Gilbert has always enjoyed last lesson on a Friday. He didn't like it because he found the lesson interesting, oh no. It was because he got to see his crush, Matthew. Of course Matthew didn't know that he liked him. As he sat down in his chair, drowsily Matthew sat next to him. Over the course of the lesson, Matthew’s eyes began to close and before he knew it, he had succumbed to sleep. 

Suddenly feeling a weight against his shoulder, Gilbert turned to find a sleeping Matthew. A light blush spread across his face as his heart thumped violently against his ribcage. ‘He looks so peaceful and cute’ Gilbert thought and without realising it he leaned in closer to Matthew’s forehead before placing a light kiss upon it. 

Slowly he pulled back, looking down at Matthew, eyes brimming with love. “I love you, Mattie” He whispered, a small smile upon his flushed face. Matthew shifted suddenly causing Gilbert’s heart to miss a beat but luckily, he didn't wake up. Unbeknownst to Gilbert, Matthew was awake the whole time, hearing and feeling everything, with a small smile upon his face.

He whispered back “I love you too, Gil”.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is confusing, I'm sorry for that but it was the first thing I thought of when writing this drabble. Also I'm sorry for the OOC Gilbert but I thought maybe Gilbert in love would be a little OOC because sometimes love changes everything ;)


End file.
